Can We Talk?
by Roby Carr
Summary: A sequel to Let's Talk About Sex. More Wyatt and Jude time courtesy of Jonesy. !fluffy wyde slash!


"**Can We Talk?**"  
By _Faith Lang  
_The One-Shot Sequel to _Let's Talk About Sex_

**Warnings**: Wyatt/Jude, FLUFF!, possible OOC-ness, mention of alcohol and drugs, mention of sexual intercourse, foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim ownership of 6teen or any associated material.

-----

"So, how come you didn't call me on Saturday?"

Wyatt turned his head from the inside of his locker to glance over at Jonesy who was watching him intently. For a moment, the dark-skinned boy couldn't help being confused by his friend's question until the other rolled his eyes and elaborated.

"Jude told me you two did some crazy shit Saturday morning."

A flush crossed his face in overdrive and Wyatt looked like a child caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. "Jonesy, man, I... I can explain about that."

"No worries, Wyatt. I'll just keep the booze back at my place. And we all know Jude refuses to share his weed unless he gets vodka." With that, Jonesy grinned and slammed Wyatt's locker closed for him, the door barely missing the darker boy's nose.

Wyatt just groaned. "I still need my Pre-Calc book, man. I've got it first thing."

"Nah. Math first thing isn't what you want to be doing," Jonesy commanded, placing one hand on his friend's shoulder and steering him towards the cafeteria, "Grab a Coke and chill with Jude. He's got first hour free."

"What about you, man? Never though I'd see you go to class when you could be ditching with your boys."

Jonesy just laughed at this and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Yeah right. I've got AP Gym. And Nikki's in my class this semester."

Wyatt rolled his eyes as he watched Jonesy turn and head down to the gymnasium, an extra spring in his step. Of course, he knew all to well of how much Jonesy enjoyed the school-mandated girls gym uniforms. Relatively short shorts and a tank top - what not to enjoy?

The bell rang. Despite his better judgment, the dark-skinned boy headed into the cafeteria and scanned the tables for Jude's familiar beanie. When his search returned negative results, he shrugged away the slight disappointment and took a seat at the end of one almost empty table.

He took out his notebook and a copy of The Great Gatsby, but found himself unable to concentrate on taking notes about chapter eleven as he'd meant to. Instead he began sketching small stick figures in the margins of his paper.

At least until a loud commotion caught his attention.

"Oh my God!"

"Jerk!"

"Watch out!"

Wyatt's dark brown eyes darted up to the other end of the cafeteria. Jude had swerved through the doorway, riding out the momentum of his skateboard past crowds of annoyed students and exasperated teachers. He shot past Wyatt's spot and the boy turned his head to continue watching just as Jude hit the Coke machine nearest to him with a loud 'THUD!'.

"Aww, dude... Best ride of my career just ended..." the boy groaned, sprawled over the ground.

"Jude, man, you okay?"

For a second, the skater froze then shifted his beanie up from where it had fallen over his eyes. Both blue eyes brightened at the sight of his best friend and Jude picked up his skateboard, sliding onto the bench across from Wyatt at the table.

"No worries, dude." Jude glanced down and grinned, turning Wyatt's notebook so he could examine the sketches in the margins. "Woah! You really are the dude of doodles!"

"Yeah... Got bored."

"But I'm here now, right, dude?"

Wyatt couldn't help the grin that spread on his face in response to Jude's hopeful look.

"Yeah. Now you're here."

For a moment, things were quiet as Wyatt gazed at the boy across from him, all too aware of his own train of thoughts as he watch Jude.

_"Oh fuck!" Jude gasped in a breathy way that made him sound all girly and shit, "Damnit, go faster! And harder! Just go!"_

"Hey, Jude?" Wyatt muttered, the odd sound in his voice making him flush all that harder, "Listen... I was wondering something..."

"What's up, dude?"

"Last Saturday... you know how we... you know... did that thing?"

Jude glanced up, an amused smile crossing his face. Wyatt recognized it from all the times they'd gotten stoned together. Like on Saturday.

"What about it?" he replied in the same quiet tone, sounding all too much like Jonesy and not-at-all like Jude.

"What... what does that make us?" Wyatt felt incredibly vulnerable for a moment as Jude stared at him for a second.

Then Wyatt's entire ability to speak was shot straight to hell as Jude leaned forward, his hot breath brushing the darker boy's ear.

"That makes us... us."

He felt the smile on Jude's face before he could actually see it as the blonde settled back in his seat. He went back to examining Wyatt's drawings, looking entirely sated by his ability to stun his best friend into speechlessness.

After Wyatt had recovered, he glanced carefully around the cafeteria, wondering if anyone had seen the scene that had just taken place. No one was even glancing at the pair and the dark brown gaze turned back to Jude.

"Are we us exclusively?" he murmured and Jude's smile widened.

"Okay."

Wyatt couldn't help the smile that spread on his face for the second time that morning.

"Okay."

Then the two boys were silent as Wyatt began chapter twelve and Jude took to doodling his own creations on a clean piece of paper in Wyatt's notebook.

When the bell rang approximately thirty-five minutes later, Jude flashed him a smile and headed out towards his Biology class. Wyatt gathered up his things, glancing for a moment at the paper Jude had been scribbling on.

And up in the corner in Jude's loose handwriting: 'Movies tonight? Pick me up at seven.'

Another smile.

'Us' was okay.

-----

_REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW_

a/n; I always pictured Jonesy as a ladies man who love his girls (especially Nikki), but has a bit of a thing for Jude too. And I always thought Jude was just a total sex kitten who loves to love. But he's got a bit of a sweet spot for his friends (like Jonesy) and an even sweeter spot for his best friend, Wyatt. Then, there's Wyatt, who says he isn't gay but is the only one of them who really is gay, not bi. I tried to show a bit of that in this fanfic.

It was fun writing a cute little sequel to _Let's Talk About Sex_. In the first one, I was feeling a little awkward because I had never written a sex scene before - especially one between two males! - but this one felt a lot more easy-going. The entire style of it suited me well. Short sentences and mostly dialogue were a comfortable break from most of my epic fanfics that I try to plan plot for. Instead, in this sequel as well as the first, I didn't really have to worry about plot.

I may or may not write a third one to finish it up called _Let's Talk About Us_. I guess it will all depend on if I can get some ideas to brew in my head. I'll probably listen to some more of the Broadway Recording of RENT, which has actually been my soundtrack for this fanfic and it's predecessor.

Thank you, to my reviewers from _Let's Talk About Sex_. Everyone who reviewed was really supportive. It was great to hear that so many people like the coupling of Jude and Wyatt, especially since I think they would be so adorable together. Honestly, I expected flames, especially considering that mine was the first male-on-male lemon in the 6teen section (or so I think. sorry if I'm wrong), but instead I got a lot of fantastic reviews.

Can you guys send some more my way for this fic?

_REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW.REVIEW_

the pacifist princess - Faith Alexandria Lang

WORD COUNT: 943  
WRITTEN: 1 August 2006  
POSTED:


End file.
